In the past, providing a frame or framework by which structural support is obtained has presented significant problems including, but not limited to: (1) cost effectiveness; (2) excessive weight and size; (3) excessive delectability; (4) limited strength when size is constrained; and (5) significant expandability.
Some of the problems mentioned above were addressed by the iso-truss invention of U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,048, which, unlike the present invention, discloses use of two special helixes and a reverse helix by which outwardly directed nodes or apexes are formed, among other things. Wide, basically flat, frameworks may not readily be formed using the technology of U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,048, among other things.
A need continues to exist for frames and frameworks which are cost effective, lighter in weight, smaller sized in terms of component elements, less deflectable under load, which are not, per se, dimension limiting, and can be selectively expandable.